tWisT
by Brokenheartsaints
Summary: What happens when you hit someone with a car and your stranded in the wilderness with just a carful of musical equipment? IDOICITY! R
1. Bandmates or just Idiots?

Hey guys, its ME!!!!!!!!!! 

Anyways, here my new story, its still quiete sado crap, but not as strong as my other story. shudders!!

I hope you like it, I wanted to fill someone in for the role I play, but no one had the right personality so I decided to put me in. You'll understand later on.

I hope...

* * *

tWist- Chapter one.

_"i like where we are,_

_when we drive,_

_ in your car i like _

_where we are... here"_

Sasuke grumbled and woke up as his radio alarm clock woke him up. He opened his eyes while relaxing a bit more in his bed, taking a good look around his room.

Scattered around everwhere, clothes, books, and candy bar wrappers. And of course, all over the walls in his room, pictures...

_Of her..._

She was in his Advanced Anatomy class. She was one of the girls that just makes you want to kill yourself quietly.

_"cause our lips, can touch _

_and our cheeks, can brush _

_our lips can touch... here"_

"Yo Sasuke! Breakfast man, me and Naruto are already up!"

"Jesus, who the hell are you? My mom?"

"Don't worry Sasuke, the sun is out and the earth is smiling, if you finish your breakfast I promise I'll let you play outside" Harry said in a false high voice.

"Really?? I promise to pick you tons of nice flowers, and give you a big, big kiss!" Sasuke replied standing up, trying hopelessly to flatten his hair.

"No, shut up and get your lazy ass out here." Harry said gruffly.

Sasuke grumbled, and came into the brightly lit kitchen where the dobe Naruto and that gay room mate Harry was in.

"Breakfast on the table there mate, not much, you know what happens when you wake up late and Naruto is around food." Harry sighed opening the morning paper.

"Your a faggot Harry, who actually reads that paper?" Naruto said, picking a scab and kicking him.

"A person that actually knows how to read."

"Huh?" Naruto giving him the blank look.

Sasuke sighed and helped himself to breakfast while the other two bickered and fought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Harry, and Naruto where outside of Blackwood university of advanced science. If you looked at the three of them, you probably couldn't imagine a better image of punk rocking street bums, which they were.

Who would guess they were on the course to becoming the best chemist, surgeon, and military scientist.

They split up at the gate and started another grueling college day.

-  
LAST PERIOD WHOOOOOPIE!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke thought, the last class was with... her...

He just died inside, remembering her smile and laugh.

_Damn..._

She was already at the work table, spreading her chemistry notes, and arranging the test tubes.

Looking up, she broke into a beautiful smile.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!" A voice behind him said.

Turning around, he was suddenly technically tackled by a slender form.

A blonde head and blue eyes looked up to him from his chest level. "Sasuke-kun! Are you doing tomorrow? I was wondering if you wanted to me-"

"Sorry Ino," Sasuke manuevered skillfully, voice deep and smooth, "working tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, Sasuke-kun, I'll wait till your free. Want to be my chem partner with me today?"

"Uhmm, I'm already working with someone." Sasuke, looked out the corner of his eyes and realized that she had turned back to her notes with a slight frown.

"Alright, hit me back tonight, you have my phone number right?"

How could he not? She sent it to him about one hundred times through his e-mail.

"Yeah." He walked toward her table.

She was already leaning over her notes, her eyes calculating scanning the page, absorbing the information.

"Hey." He whispered lightly to her, sitting down next to her and opening his briefcase. Sasuke Uchiha NEVER used a bookbag.

She lifted her head from her notes, everything seemingly going into slow motion, her shocking pink hair being tossed up, and her brilliant green eyes were on him.

"Hi Sasuke." She said giving him a perfect smile.

Forty-five minutes passed as bliss when he was next to her.  
-  
Unfortunatly, class has to end.

As he was leaving, donning his trench coat and briefcase, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Groaning inwardly, thinking it was Ino.

"Not right now..."

"Oh, sorry Sasuke..."

He quickly whirled around and was face to face with Sakura.

"Oh, no I thought you were someone else."

"Well, I heard about your concert at Yamuta tomorrow evening..."

"Oh, you did? Wow."

"Its kind of hard to miss, everyones handing around cards giving the address and the time." She said, giving him another brilliant smile.

He was about to say something when he felt someone jump on his back and nearly pull him down.

"So who do we have the pleasure to meet?" Harry and Naruto said, both fighting hard not to laugh.

"Uhmm... This is Harry and Naruto, my room mates, and guys this is..." He took a deep breath.

"Sakura Haruno."

-  
"Dude you technically fucking stalk her." Naruto said, flipping his drum sticks around experimentally.

"Shut up."

"Yeah man, if you mess with the king's queen you better watch you ace, Jack." Harry singlehandedly killing the entire TAG commercial.

"Hmph." Sasuke said, tuning his bass.

Harry started cracking his knuckles, like, disgustingly.

"Jesus man, do you have to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Wait..." He started cracking his knuckles to the tune of bingo, and finished with a fart.

"Tada!"

Sasuke sighed, this was going to be a long rehearsal.


	2. Toast science and a cutie

tWiSt chapter 2!! 

OMG!! CHAPTER TWO!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW PEEPZ!  
-------------------------------------------------  
Saturday morning...

"It's a beautiful morning!!" Naruto screamed, not sang, I mean fucking screamed, on the top of his voice. "The birds are playing in the breeze!"

"You stupid asshole, its fucking five in the morning!" Harry shouted irratatedly from his room.

"Your the stupid ass hole!! Its six!!" Naruto said, opening the bathroom door.

"Daylight saving my dear Wattson!" Sasuke calls coldy from his room.

"Oh..." As Naruto digests the new information.

"FUCK!!" All three exclaim.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Saturday afternoon.

All three sitting in the kitchen, Harry reading a newspaper, Sasuke reading a book which looks suspiciously like the Karma Sutra, and Naruto trying to see how much sugar he can digest before passing out from over extended sugar level.

The annoying three chimed doorbell rang as Harry cursed under his breath. "Of all the damn days someone has to bother us it has to be when I lost an hour of sleep."

He opened the door and instead of a grumpy young salesman trying to sell some useless stuff or two, or some hobo who oddly looks like the KFC Kernel guy, he was greeted with the girl from yesterday.

"Hey Harry." She said giving him a winning smile.

"Hey Samiki." He said opening the door.

"Its Sakura..."

"I know."

"Uh, can I talk to Sasuke?"

"Sure. Yo, Sasuke, Its Sanira, hurry up!!"

"Its Sakura..."

"And?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke just rounded the corner of the hallway, covering up the akward silence.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" He said, giving her a nervous smile.

"Sasuke, I was wondering if you can give me the address to Yamuta." She asked, giving him a confident sweet smile.

"Uhmm, sure," he said, stumbling over his own feet. Luckily, Harry was a simple soul, and returned to his paper.

"Uhmm, here." He handed her a Yamuta business card, and he noticed that the area where he had held it was damp with sweat. He hoped she didn't notice.

"Thanks Sasuke!" She said, enthusiastically. She didn't seem to care about the sweat.

As she turned to leave, something dawned on him.

"Hey, how come you know where I live?"

She said one word with a smile.

"Ino."

He closed the door, and was sighing contently staring into space, when a commotion from the kitchen made him run to where he had located the noise.

Around the corner, he saw the queerest thing, Naruto's crotch part of his pants on fire and Harry trying to beat it out with the trophy golf club they kept on the kitchen cabinet.

"MY WEEINER'S ON FIRE"  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday evening, on the road to showtime.

"Hey Harry, did you notice that when you drop toast it lands butter side down?" Naruto asked, while Harry was trying to deal with the rough traffic.

"No Naruto, I do not fascinate myself with the amazing linear attiques of buttered toast." Harry said through gritted teeth,  
as another car tried to sideswipe him.

"Did you realize that when you also drop a cat that it always lands on its feet?" Naruto said, picking his nose with his drumsticks.

"Fascinating..." Harry said, jealous of Sasuke who was sitting in the back with his blessed ipod on full blast, not listening to Naruto's "science."

"So what happens if you butter both sides of the bread?" Naruto, starting to chew his drumsticks.

"Clueless, you are a genious my friend." Harry was beginning to lose his patience.

"I GOT IT!!" Naruto yelled straight into Harry's ear, making the poor man jump, "what if you stapled the buttered bread to a cat and threw it out the window?"

"GAHHHHHHHHHH"  
------------------------------------------------------  
Leave you here, next chapter things get a turn for the worst. GOGO MEEE!!!


	3. Have you eaten?

OMG!!!

Finally a break from my crazy bondage fic!!! I would need 16 more reviews, I got 14 reviews in one day... There goes my vacation... T.T

Enjoi this chapie!!

-  
Outside the Yamuta... And Inside Naruto's head.

Naruto's head: Peanut butter Jelly Time Peanut butter Jelly Time Peanut butter Jelly Time WHEREUAT WHEREUAT!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Yamuta is a cozy little place, an old fashioned lovely family grill restaurant. Low in fat and very nutritious, it is one of the cleanest restaurants in town... Not!!

The Yamuta is a bad-ass gallery, full of the toughest punks in town. They serve the greasy-ass food yo. They just managed to pass the food inspection with a D- son. Foo!

ACTUALLY, its just a normal bar and grill. Okay? Good.

The heros of the story managed to pull up to the front of the Yamuta without hitting anyone again. Sasuke and Harry steped out of the vehical sighing while Naruto babbled on about a cat sandwhich hybrid.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hai, Sasuke!!" A sweet voice calls from the corner of the Yamuta, which is already crowded.

He breaks into a sweat when he sees a group of girls and Sakura sitting around a table, eating food. She quickly gets up and greets him more cordially.

"Eat anything yet?" she asked, standing up.

"Uhm, well, we er- we, got, uhmm, how should I sa-"

"Yeah we ate." Harry butt in, shifting uncontrollably under the weight of equipment.

Sasuke wordlessly took the equipment, and walked on as Naruto followed him rambling.

He cursed silently as he heard laughter. Two minutes later of sweating and straining, he had set up the entire set.

Harry came back and wordlessly tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

They walked into the band pit and Harry spilled the beans.

"Fuck!! Why would anyone leave around a completly good can of good beans beat me."

"Anyways, listen, Sakura's last name is Haruno, loves rock and alternative, hates metal, like buff guys, long drives, hates long lines, loves shoes, wants a charming sweet guy to understand her, favorite color is blue, her hair is naturally pink due to a rare disease, plays lacrosse, loves chinese food, and hates myspace."

"What the hell, you only talked to her for two minutes!!"

"Uhmm, I get along with women..." They stood akwardly for a minute...

"Okay, now that we're through." Harry getting off his head in his "akward position." As Sasuke lifted himself from crab walk position.

"WE GOT A SHOW TO PUT ON!!!" 


	4. LIAR!

Okay, thanks for reviewing and putting this story on alert! 

MUCH LONGER CHAP!!

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! BROKENHEARTSAINTS!!!" 

Sasuke wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and entered onto the stage, loving the clapping and cheers.

_All our secrets they are tailored trouble _

_Draped loose now around your hips _

_Your spotless instincts are valid _

_We coexist Got 26 days to work with (got 26 days)  
_

_We got 26 days to work with (it moves, it moves, it moves)  
_

_We'll see what all gets done_

Sasuke sang into the mike, while the lights dimmed and everyone sang along to this hit.

_I'm an addict for dramatics _

_I confuse the two for love _

_"You can't tell me that you don't beg..."_

Harry was moshing into the mini-crowd while everyone belted out the song rather loudly, and _she _was singing along, too.

_Liar (liar)  
_

_If we're keeping score _

_We're all choir boys at best (Intrusive and arrogant)  
_

_Liar (liar)  
_

_If we're keeping score _

_We're all choir boys at best (Intrusive and arrogant)_

He leaned foward into the mike and did a impressive bass turn around his back.

"WHOOO SASUKE!!" Sakura called from withing the crowd.

He smirked the biggest smirk since he had joined the band.

_Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score _

_We're all choir boys at best (Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score _

_We're all choir boys at best (Intrusive and arrogant)  
Liar (liar)  
Liar (liar)  
It takes one to know one_

Naruto ended the song with a breathtaking show drumroll getting the loudest cheer they had ever garnered.

This was going to be a good night.

* * *

After the show. 

"Hey Sakura, need a ride?" Sasuke asked, while Sakura was leaving the front door.

She was caught by suprise of such an offer, but then again, with his hair messed up and the low neck shirt showing off his toned chest, damn, she would have went with him to the "back room."

"Uhmm, sure," She said, covering up the akward silence with another smile. "Me and Hinata could use a ride."

"Well, lets go." He said opening the door to the new Hummer the bandmates had purchased.

"Oi, whos this?" Harry asked, turning himself around in the driver's seat, "well, I'll bring out the big guns." He took out a bottle of tag and sprayed himself.

"Uh, Harry, I'm going to need some of that..." Naruto said, plucking out of his hands.

Harry was on the verge of traumatic brain meltdown when the shock of what Naruto asked hit him fully. "You, Naruto Uzumaki, deoderant? This world? This lifetime?"

"Shut up!" He hissed, glowering when Hinata scooted into the back seat next to Naruto. Harry winked knowingly at him.

"Hey, Sasuke, my turn to sit next to the pretty lady!" He said, leaning over and opening the front passenger seat. Sakura giggled and sat, while Sasuke was pushed into the back seat with Naruto and Hinata.

_Ohh, when we get home..._

The car started rolling and in about five seconds flat the radio was turned on.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet _

_It's only in your head you feel left out _

_Or looked down on Just try your best, try everything you can _

_And don't you worry what they tell themselves_

_ When you're away._

Everyone belted out the song with off tone voices except Sasuke and Sakura, who kept in harmony perfectly.

"JESUS FUC-" Harry tried to swerve the hummer to one side, and a omnious thunk.

There was deathly silence for about a minute then...

"I think I just hit somebody..."


End file.
